


Let the cat out of the bag

by nolongerhuman000



Series: Hinata x Kenma [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Kozume Kenma, clueless hinata shouyou, how to confess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000
Summary: Kenma doesn't want to confess, Kuroo thinks Kenma doesn't want to Level up- Shoyo is still clueless
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Hinata x Kenma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105778
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. The Calm before the Storm

The night before Our one week training camp Shoyo was texting nonstop. Hinata Shoyo, middle blocker of Karasuno can't seem to contain his excitement playing against strong teams, my team which is Nekoma and also Fukorodani.

Unlike the rest of the team, I don't like getting tired and is very unathletic.  
Lev has been testing my patience which isn't plenty to begin with. We were practicing some toss before and after practice but it took me awhile to get used to him. I was still busy playing a video game I just bought and was planning on showing Shoyo the levels that I managed to clear over the course of just a few days.

  
Our conversation would just be everything that comes up,nothing in particular to remember. But Ever since we met, he nevers fails to check on me from time to time. He'll ask how my day was and if I was eating well.

I was supposed to be older than Him,but he sounds older whenever he acts like this. And sometimes it feels odd when he hasn't texted me for a few hours but it turns out he was studying so much so he can join the training camp.

While packing, I remember the shirt I got for Shoyo, something I hope that he doesn't mind wearing. I'm taller than him,but Shoyo seems bigger in built, given that he jogs a lot and also eats for ten people combine.

Unconsciously this brings a slight grin on my face, I don't like socializing with other people. But Shoyo is different. He's warm and his happiness is contagious,even to me.

He will be traveling tonight so that they'll be at the training camp in the morning, Shoyo will be sleeping uncomfortably, If only they can just find a place at the middle for everyone that will be best, maybe I should get him a neck pillow next time.

Is it weird,me buying him stuff? Have I ever bought anything for Kuroo being friends with him for forever?

I guess food can count right? I didn't let it bother me too much. I was a bit distracted when I saw Kuroo standing like an absolute creep, looking amused.

" you could have said something to announce your presence like a normal human being Kuroo-" 

He was grinning, not unusual because He finds a lot of things funny.

" You should have seen your face holding that shirt you got for chibi-chan, it was priceless. "

" what are you saying..? " Trying to pretend that everything was normal but can I really hide things from Him? 

" _**you.look.in.love**_." He enunciated each word which made me choke.

I wanted to hit him back with something to negate whatever he thought he saw but I was speechless. 

I'm not saying it isn't true but having Kuroo know it and with his attitude he will surely use this to tease me during training camp, I'm sure he will; nothing more fun than to antagonise someone like me. 

" You planning on confessing or something?" He wiggles his brows like a real villain would do. 

" I'm not sure what you are expecting - but I'm not confessing to Shoyo, we're friends. I don't want to ruin that. " that's the horrible bargain when you fall for a friend, it's not all hallmark kind of stories. 

" So Kenma Kozume is scared for leveling up? " I looked at him, was he challenging me in doing something stupid? something than can possibly ruin a great friendship? 

" this isn't a game Kuroo, I can't go back to playing when he doesn't feel the same." 

" So you'll be just fine if he ends up dating someone else? you know that he has a thing for pretty setters-" There he goes again with his theory that Shoyo only likes setters. 

" Date who? " I really don't need to asked, Shoyo's with a great setter a genius and they're the same year; Tobio Kageyama.   
and not to mention that Third year Tooru Oikawa, seriously for someone who is a Senior he should be focus on graduating but he always find time to pester Shoyo all the time. 

Shoyo is clueless on the effect he has on people, Even Akaashi would surely find him interesting and the only thing stopping me from worrying about him is he's in love with their Captain and Ace. 

" I don't think Chibi-chan is short of choices, I mean have you seen How Inuoka looks at him? " _Inuoka? someone from our team eyeing my Shoyo? that can't be- he isn't even on my radar._

" Don't be stupid Kuroo.. He doesn't like Shoyo. " Again with the Stupid knowing grin. 

" How sure are you about that Kenma? " wow, Kuroo sure knows how to push my buttons. 

" Again, I'm not confessing." hiding the shirt under a pile of my own shirt and not listening to names that can possibility ask Shoyo out, I don't mean to discredit them for their affection for him; I just know how much I care for him. 


	2. My Other Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is going crazy for couple shirts.

Shoyo and the Rest of The Karasuno arrived early at Shinzen High, I was playing when Lev got up yelling Shoyo's name. Well he calls him Hinata, apart from me only Inuoka calls him by his first name which was fine by me before, but knowing that he might have a crush on Shoyo makes me wonder if I should watch out for Lev too, that Russian cat might be dangerous too. 

Kuroo was looking at me with a stupid grin on his face. I wanted to prove to him that I wasn't that excited to see Shoyo but just hearing Lev excitement made me jump at my feet and I found myself face to face with Shoyo.

" kenmaaaa!" Cheerful as always, I smiled back at him Has he grown taller? Or is it that I tend to crouched down so I can keep an eye level with him? But i sure did miss him, talking to him in person is way much better than texting. It doesn't give much justice to hearing Hinata Shoyo's laughter.

" hey shoyo-" I was again at ease,whenever he's near i feel like it was just us two. Shoyo never have any hidden agenda when he says things so I didn't have to decipher what he meant when he said he misses me.

" Hinata take your bag and let's get ready for a warm up-" Tobio Kageyama,another first year and setter who frequently gets into fight with Shoyo was wearing his usual scowl, not that he's mad or anything he's just normally like that.

_is he another Setter I need to worry about_? 

" do you need help Shoyo?" I was looking around and he seems to be carrying only one bag, i wonder if he ever brings extra shirt.

" I'm all good Kenma but I'm hungry I wonder when we can eat -" ofcourse he's hungry, I wonder how fast I can get him to eat something.

" I have some snacks at our room do you want to eat first?" His eyes lit up and looked back at Sugawara, a third year and another setter from Karasuno.

" Can I go with Kenma???" Suga-san smiled and was giving him the nod telling him to go. If Sawamura-san is like a father Figure to the Team, I'm betting he's the Mom who overlooks the team when the Captain is busy.

  
Shoyo was filling me up with a lot of stuff so quick I didn't have time to reply, I saw Inuoka on our way to the room and he greeted Shoyo like their a bunch of five year olds jumping up and down.

_I wonder if Shoyo ever gets bored talking to me_.

I am the exact opposite of him, but I didn't see any signs that he was losing focus if anything he always has his eyes on whatever I do.

I was looking for my bag where the snacks I bought last night was hidden from Lev.

" Maybe I should have gotten some bread for you- all I have is some snacks." I remember a bakery on our way to the school but just thinking about walking there already made me tired.

" I'm okay with this, I promise to buy you some other snacks in exchange or maybe I can buy some ramen and we can eat them later!" 

It was too hot for ramen but if he wants to have some who am I to decline such invitation.

" don't eat too much since we'll be having our first few match in a bit." Yaku was at the door,Kuroo behind him. I got reminded to give Shoyo's shirt which was underneath the snacks.

" uhm- Shoyo I don't know if you'd like this but I got this on Sale-" _which was a total lie_. I've been eyeing this shirt ever since I saw it. Yaku and Kuro was looking at me, it makes me squirm and wish the ground can just swallow me whole. 

Shoyo took the wrappings off the shirt and look at it in full view, He was quiet for awhile.

" okay this may sound creepy but I sort of got you the same shirt-" He was all shy, smiling like we found out he still believe in Santa. 

**_He got me a shirt? Hinata Shoyo Got me a shirt_**?

" You got me the same shirt?" He nodded and open his bag, handing me the same with the same wrapped shirt with a written " kenma" on top.

"You both can wear them like a couple!" Kuroo teases.

" well it's like Kenma is my other half right?"  
I went pale to red that Quick, Kuroo zeroed on me, waiting for me to panic. Damn fuck, yes I should panic. 

" isn't that right Kenma? I'm number ten and you are number 5 so you are my other half!" his puppy-like cuteness sends me into overdrive. 

Yaku was patting my shoulder, telling me to calm down. 

" Other half huh?" Encouraging me, grinning, mirroring how Shoyo is but of course his grin comes with teasing. 

" shut up." But it did have the desire effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma you okay?


	3. Something evil from Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did Kenma survive being best friends with kuroo?

After all the teasing looks Kuroo and Yaku gave me i manage to hide the shirt, we were called for warm up but even if the forecast was supposed to be sunny it rained heavily,cutting off the electricity from the gyms.

  
It was a good thing that everyone was already at the camp before the storm hits. The coaches decided to go out to have a drink while the other teams went on their separate ways.

  
Our Team,Fukurodani and Karasuno was just looking outside the gym, the rain wasn't being subtle, and the wind was too loud. I was sitting beside Shoyo, His hair going wild because of the wind but in my eyes he looks more captivating or is it because I like him too much?

  
" Shoyo? Aren't you cold?" He was just looking straight ahead. 

" Shoyo?" I tugged at his shirt,which made him look at me. His eyes focused on me and whenever he does that you can't help but swoon. 

" Mhm..?" he does that puppy like tilt of his head, focusing on me. 

" are you cold?" He shakes his head while saying No, well he normally wear short sleeves and compare to others he's always warm which shouldn't surprise me anymore because he's the sun. 

" i keep on thinking that if it rains I want to play volleyball outside but I don't want anyone getting sick-but it looks so fun." 

ohh.. he wants to play outside? but I doubt Sugawara would let him play in the rain. Among all first year's of Karasuno Shoyo is the oldest while Kageyama is the youngest but Sugawara, their vice Captain always treat Shoyo as his baby. 

I mean you can't help it- you can't help but want to take care of him. Even Yaku wanted to adopt him, calling him Chibi-chan just like how Kuroo. 

Apparently Bokuto-san heard him and sat beside us, Akaashi trailing behind him.

" I used to play outside whenever it rains-that was fun times. I thought when you grow up you can play in the rain all the time but Akaashi gets mad whenever I try-" he pouted. 

  
" why do you think I'm not letting you play in the rain bokuto-san?" Akaashi calmly asked the Ace. 

" because the last time I did, I got sick?" he looked at him sheepishly. 

" see? You remember why." He smiled and affectionately fixed his hair. No one really says it out loud but I can see how much Akaashi keiji Loves Bokuto Kotaru. From the way he toss,to the way he nags him and even the way he calls his name.

_You can just really tell._

Looking at them makes me realize that Bokuto is one year older than Akaashi and will be graduating first, I on the other hand is a year older than Shoyo and to make matters worst I am in tokyo and he's in Miyagi. This sucks.

  
How do people do the long distance thing? I never gave any thoughts about it because I haven't met Shoyo. I have to chastised myself for getting ahead of myself- before worrying about being in a long distance relationship There need to be a mutual understanding between us.

_there has to be a relationship first_. 

" hey, do you guys want to play something while waiting for the a game?" Kuroo was with Captain Sawamura. This got Shoyo's attention.

"What game?what game?" He was tugging at Kuroo's shirt, you can just look at their height difference,I smiled thinking that I'm happy for not being tall.

" anyone knows the game Put a finger down? The loser gets a punishment and the winner gets one wish from the captains." 

  
_Since this idea is coming from Kuroo I somehow feel that he's planning something else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit short but I promise to have more content on the next chapter!   
> thank you for reading!


	4. Put a finger down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma, Fukurodani and Karasuno played while waiting for the rain to stop- poor Shoyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kenma is now debating how to end kuroo`s life.

So everyone gathered around a big circle, Kuroo was the one explaining the instructions,Bokuto seems to be excited and Akaashi sitting beside him keeps on reminding him to wear his jacket or he'll get a cold.

I have to remind myself that Akaashi is a year younger than their team captain, but looking at him he looks like a mother taking care of a brat, but the funny thing is that he doesn't seem to mind. He enjoys taking care of him.

_he must love him so much_. 

" Have you ever played this one Kenma?" Shoyo was sitting beside me,kageyama on his side and the rest of Karasuno who joined in for some playful distraction.

" Nope, I haven't-you?"   
" nope! so I'm really curious-" well I'm expecting Shoyo to be excited whenever it comes to games.He's very competitive. 

But I can't shake the feeling that Kuroo is planning something else, being his friend for years I'm used to his shenanigans on a day to day basis. 

As much as I wanted to stop him, when he thinks of a plan he wanted it carried out.  
He's starting to explain the rules, so far nothing suspicious. Bokuto,who's sitting beside Akaashi was asking if it's going to be a test of courage.

Hinata hearing scary encounters in the school, move closer to me. 

" kenma,don't tell anyone okay? I'm not confident doing that test of courage.. if I ended up losing promise to go with me please!" Shoyo was already pleading me to help him,not that I mind being this close to him.

But it is also distracting.  
He's holding the hem of my shirt like a life line.

  
" Shoyo, here hold my hand." It was very arrogant of me to offer my own trembling hands but he still took it without thinking twice.

" Are you okay Kenma?you seem more scared than me -"   
" Mhmm I'm not scared, just a bit cold." Which is half true, my cheeks felt warm because of Shoyo's face that is way too close.

" Cuddle closer then-" Shoyo needs to stop acting so cute, he needs to stop giving me reason to hope that he,just like me is also suffering from being In love.

Kuroo interrupted my internal struggling asking us if we have any Questions regarding the game,unfortunately we were both distracted and didn't hear a single thing but fake a " _yes we understand everything_ ".

So Kuroo raised his left Hand,and everyone around the circle did so.  
" So Again,you need to put a finger down if you have or had done "it" alright?"   
A murmur of agreement echoed throughout the circle.

" Alright, put a finger down if you have received any confession-" a lot of awkward laughters and a lot of teasing followed. Bokuto calling out his Team mates to not lie.

Kageyama and Tsukishima both put a finger down earning some grief from Tanaka and Nishinoya, Well I can't say I'm not surprise, both of them seems to be the type to received a lot of confession on a weekly basis. 

" Wow both of them are so popular!" Hinata looked so amazed,I felt relieved that no one has confessed to him, is that really selfish of me? 

" alright,calm down savages. Next - Put a finger down if you have dated or is dating someone." Kuroo was grinning, two questions He knows that I'm going to keep my fingers up.

Sawamura was looking at Sugawara and after awhile He place another finger down.  
Suspicious,but I guess I'm the only one who notice it, I'm guessing they're dating.

Bokuto and Akaashi put one finger down,Kuroo sure is evil. Exposing some people like that.

  
" I can almost see who's going to end up as our winners, alright next Question- Put a finger down if You have kiss someone." 

The same usual suspects has put another finger down, surprisingly Kageyama didn't. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi put their finger down at the same time.  
 **Caught red-handed**.

Unconsciously I looked around and it seems that only me and Hinata still has five fingers up.

  
"Kenma are we winning or losing?" Hinata whispered, he was grinning but he wasn't sure if he should be celebrating or despairing. 

" not really sure-" I regret not listening.

" Okay final Question, Put a finger down if you have someone you like here this doesn't count if you two are already dating or have confessed to them before." I am looking at Kuroo,putting one finger down while Hinata still has five of his fingers up.

" Kenma?you have someone that you like here?" the subject of my affection started teasing me,but not until Kuroo announced the winners and the losers on the game.

  
•••

**Winners** : _Sugawara and Daichi_   
_Bokuto and Akaashi_

**Sacrifice** : _Hinata Shoyo_

  
Kuroo sure is trying to make it sound like Hinata will die by the end of the day.

"Chibi-chan,since you are the only one who has five fingers up you'll be doing the test of courage later now you have the option to pick one person to help you out who would that be?" 

The obvious choice should be anyone from his team.  
Tanaka doesn't seem to scare easy,Nishinoya too. But Shoyo looked at me like he's a lost puppy and all my instinct saying don't go was ignored and said yes to Shoyo even when he hasn't asked me at all.

_Kuroo Tetsuro I don't know how you will die in the future but you will probably die in my hands later_.


	5. I only want you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heavy rain, all dark out perfect mood for a test of courage.

" I'm sorry Kenma for dragging you into the punishment-" Shoyo's still upset about not winning,winner's get to have one wish from Kuroo and Bokuto wished for spiking practice for three hours with Akaashi as his setter.

Sawamura and Sugawara wish was kept secret, I wonder what Shoyo would want perhaps I can give it to him instead.

" I'm okay Shoyo, but I'm curious what would you want to asked for a prize from Kuroo?" 

" Mhmm..maybe to practice blocking. "   
" I can help you with a few tosses if that will make you feel a bit better? I felt bad because we weren't listening when Kuroo was explaining-" another excuse to spend more time with him.

" You would...?" His amber eyes sparkled, too excited for practice. His commitment for volleyball or for improving is really amazing.  
I nodded,reassuring him that everything is cool with me.

As it turns out,Kuroo bought us food from the convenience store that will serve as our dinner while doing the test of courage.  
For tonight, Shoyo and I will be spending the night at a classroom from the last building, believed to be hunted by ghost,rumors spread by other students.

When I was checking the contents of the plastic I somehow wish that I have an extra pair of hand to choke Kuroo.  
Wrap with a paper is a box of condom and lube.

_What was he thinking including this in the survival kit_.

"What's wrong kenma? Did they forgot to give us water?" I don't know how to explain this so I immediately put back the box of condom inside, and it's not like it will be used anyways.

" Nah, everything seems to be here. Why don't you pick which side you want to sleep into?" There were only two makeshift bed anyway but I still want to give him the option to pick.

" Just sleep close to me please, I get cold easily-" _if god is listening to me right now I would just like to thank you for this blessing_.

" Did kuroo-san confiscated your psp?"   
" yeah, but it's okay I only use it to kill time." And I won't be spending much on it since you are with me, of course I couldn't say that outloud but just shrugged it off with a nonchalant response.

It was still so dark because only some emergency lights are open but here in the room I can barely see Shoyo,but I can feel him moving around.

" Shoyo?"   
"Mhm..?"   
" I'm just curious about something-"  
" About..?"  
" have you ever thought about dating?"

" dating? Mhmm..well- I don't think people at my class ever saw me as date material-" he laughed at loud then continued.

" how about you Kenma? Have you dated anyone?"

" I really don't like anyone at school-" _because I like someone else and that's you._

" Ohhh so you like someone but not at school, Hmm is it one of the girl managers here at training?"  
" noooo." _That was a quick denial. I don't want Shoyo to think I like someone else_.

" Even kageyama kissed someone and he's a total snob at school." He recalled Kageyama putting a finger down with that Statement.

" mhm.. I want my first kiss to be with someone I really care about-"  
" me too." He was silent for a moment.  
The atmosphere wasn't awkward, it was rather peaceful and really quiet.

" Shoyo?"   
" yeah?"  
" do you think it's weird if I want my first kiss..to be you?" _I was hyperventilating_.  
If he rejects me now I'll just accept the fact that my first love didn't want me.

" I- I don't know how to kiss.." it wasn't a " _No_ " but it wasn't a " _Yes_ " either.  
" me too..but still..I still want it to be you." There you go. I'm leaving it at that.

I can feel Shoyo moving closer beside me.  
" Can I kiss you then Kenma? Although I might suck at it-" out of eagerness and anticipation I nodded,too nervous to speak.  
" yes.." I can feel my heart literally panicking.  
I was just sitting there while Shoyo made his way to me, his hand finally touching my face.  
" I wish I can see you though- after all this is our first kiss." He leaned down,pressing his lips against mine for a second.

It was over before I have time to react.

" uhm..wait- lemme do that again." Shoyo wanted it to be perfect but it was enough for me to break down.

Embarrassing as it is, I found myself crying.

" I'm sorry! Are you mad kenma?"   
" N-noo I'm just relieved..I'm so scared you'll reject me.." 

" dummy, I haven't said anything like that at all!Let me try again okay?" He was wiping my tears, cupping my face and diving in for another kiss.

And this time around it felt like I would cease to exist any moment now.  
Shoyo,contrary to what he said about not being an expert turns out to have more finesse in kissing me, his tongue started to invade my mouth and for the life of me I found myself moaning out of satisfaction, wrapping my arms around Shoyo's waist trying to bring him much closer than he already is.

" Kenma- Mmhmm..tell me if I'm doing it right-"   
Shoyo was trying to kill me by kissing my neck,his hand inside my shirt.  
" Shoyo..I'm going to get hard if you go any further-"  
" do you..do you want me to stop?"   
" do..do you want to stop?" I was shaking.  
" I don't want you to get mad kenma-"  
" Do you..shoyo?..do you want to do it with me?" Pretty shameless and very out of character for me but I think having his tongue inside my mouth earlier is enough reason for me to ask.

" kenma, are you sure? You said you want to do it with someone you really care about?" He was holding himself back because he was worried of taking advantage of me, I on the other hand thinks I'm taking advantage of him.

" I.. I only want you..so please-" I was at my limit. He didn't say anything back,I just felt his hand on my thighs his touch burns me.

My inexperience self was begging him to touch me more, Shoyo was everywhere.

" Can I put it in..?" I didn't recognize his voice, Shoyo who's normally cheerful was speaking to me somewhere from being on the edge.

" there's a condom in the bag and lube..please use them Shoyo-" still coherent in making some decisions Shoyo grab the plastic beside my bag, emptying its content before unwrapping the condom and with such delicate hands I heard him put on the condom.

He open the bottle of the lube,putting too much on his hand he seems as clueless as how much amount he needs to use but He was still compose.

_Unlike me who's shaking like a leaf_.

" Kenma..? I'm sure it will hurt..let me know if you want me to stop okay?" 

" yes...don't worry about me,I'm fine." He nodded,spreading my legs to accommodate him, he was shy at first putting one finger inside me as it made me jump more of a knee jerk reaction.

He added two more,preparing my hole to be penetrated and when he finally put his dick inside I was greeted with pain, the pleasure came afterwards as Shoyo started to move his hips.

  
" Ahhhmm..Shoyo Faster.. I'm close-"   
" can i cum inside you? Is that..is that okay?" He's as close I am but still trying to hold it in for my sake  
" yes..please cum inside me.." 

If it wasn't for the roaring rain outside I'm sure people can hear our indecent moans and curses. When he's about to cum he hugged me tightly,trying to minimize his moaning by kissing me,sloppy kisses with tongue and teeth, a hell lot of cursing.

I felt like I was going to combust,when I felt my wall being painted by his cum, I finally come undone,making a mess of hot white liquid on my stomach.

Shoyo looked at me,and as much as I want to avoid looking at him I can't.

" you okay?" He's trying to regain strength on his legs." I'm going to take it out real slow-" I winced when I felt him moved,warm cum was leaking.

" uhm..i think i broke the condom..are you mad?" A bit curious on how he managed to do that but replied to calmed him down.

" Shoyo..you need to stop asking if I'm mad..I'm not and I sort of figure out it broke because..because I felt you inside me- when you..when you finished." Stuttering isn't helping.He gave out a low chuckled,leaning down to kiss me again.

" this feels so unreal." Shoyo was using his towel to clean me up,my legs still feel weak.

" in a good or bad way?" I'm beginning to worry that he regrets doing it, I hope we can still be friends after this.

And just imagining Shoyo completely ignoring me made me all fucked up and teary.Covering my eyes with my arms alerted Shoyo.

" What's wrong Kenma..? Did I hurt you too much?aaaaahhh I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself and was rough at you!"

" don't you hate me Shoyo? I..I took advantage of you.." 

" I'm starting to get mad with you kenma- " take advantage" why would you think I feel that way?"

" Because you clearly don't like me the same way I like you!" Uncool,totally uncool of me to confess this way.

" for someone so smart- " he pouted.  
" I hope you are not misunderstanding anything Kenma Kozume, when I kissed you that's me saying I love you."   
" you what-?" It doesn't make sense.  
" _I love you_." 

Then the light on the room turned on,it seems like the generator is finally working and now both of us half naked finally saw each other's face after doing it in the dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how to be as smooth as shoyo?


	6. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how to deal with the morning after sex ~

The morning after our first night together couldn't be more awkward and I have no one else to blame but Kuroo. He was purposely clinging to Shoyo,and blaming him for breaking me.

Shoyo would then immediately apologize and asked for forgiveness and say that he will take full responsibility.

I on the other hand can't really complain,A bit smug and well satisfied. Akaashi was looking at me that morning too.

" looks like you have finally sorted out your feelings for Hinata." Akaashi knows things.

" we haven't really talk much after- I'm too nervous around him." Akaashi looked at Bokuto before continuing what he has to say.

" I'm glad you took the risk, life is too short for us to filled it with what ifs.-"

" what are you talking about Akaashi?" Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi's slender hips and I can tell that he secretly likes it but pretends it doesn't do anything to him.

" it's a secret Bokuto-san" he said teasing him more.

" that's not fair! you said no more secrets!" Poor Bokuto,he left us while mumbling about Akaashi being secretive.

" Poor baby, looks like I need to cuddle him more-talk to you later." And Akaashi was gone comforting Bokuto.

  
The training camp will soon end and Shoyo will go back to Miyagi.  
I wonder if I can just be contented with just having that one night with Shoyo but I don't want to think of it like a one night stand- it's too precious.

The practice games went on that Day and by the time Nekoma and Karasuno will play against each other, He bravely approached me with his cheeks flushed and his eyes looking at me in differently.

" Kenma? Can we talk before dinner?" For the first time, I can't seem to read his mood.  
" Mhm..alright Shoyo-" I hate being this awkward around Shoyo.  
" Are you okay? Does it still hurt?"   
" I'm okay Shoyo you don't need to worry about it-" I don't want to sound so weak, He was a bit rough when we did it.  
He pouted and just nodded, then walked away.

_Somehow i felt like I broke shoyo_.

All throughout the game I tried to focus, we did win the first set but I somehow felt myself collapsing from too much stress.

" Kenma,you okay? Do you need to rest?" Yaku was looking at my pale face with concern.  
" just tired-" I said with difficulty.

Karasuno was already outside doing the penalty so fortunately Shoyo didn't saw me collapsing like a wimp.

" I didn't expect Chibi-chan to worn you out like this Kenma-" kuroo whispered,making sure no one from the team overhears his teasing.

" H-he did not! Shut up kuroo." A banana and some water and I'll be much better.

Right before dinner,Shoyo was waiting for me outside, I approached him cautiously since he look like he's been thinking about something hard.

" Shoyo?" He looked up and gave me his usual smile.

" Hey Kenma-" we were standing awkwardly beside each other,normally I wouldn't mind but everything has change and I can't help but blame myself for being greedy.

" so..what's up shoyo?"   
" I wanted to talk about what happened last night-"  
" Mhm..yeah? We really don't have to do anything about it Shoyo we can just go back to being friends- just like before.." I wanted to go back at how things were, I'm desperate to have Shoyo back.

" I - Kenma..I don't think I can go back being friends with you.. I can't I'm sorry." 

  
I didn't expect for him to end things like this.  
So when I started crying my eyes out it was an automatic response and as much as I want to act like his senpai, or I wanted to walk away cooler I couldn't.

_Because Shoyo means so much to me_.

" Kenma? Kenma??please don't cry- I know I'm younger and I'm really stupid but please consider and accept me as your boyfriend!"

I looked at him too stunned to even speak but I have to because I want to asked him to say it again.

" what do you mean? What do you mean by that Shoyo?" 

" I want to be your boyfriend kenma, are you going to accept me or not?" Hinata Shoyo looks cute when he's upset.

His amber eyes glowing his lips pouting and his hair still in a mess.

  
" you didn't say anything when I said I love you and you're acting all weird around me- "

" It's because I am stupid." I started laughing, I put my arms around him, being taller by a few inches did give me some advantage as I gave him a soft peck on his lips.

" Tell me again Shoyo..tell me how you feel.."   
" I love you..from the first Day I saw you so stop pushing me away-"

" I'm not going to push you away ever! I'm going to keep you for good- oh and i love you!"

  
Our first kiss as a couple would have ended up to something else if dinner was something we could skip.  
When Kuroo saw us together with my eyes a bit red,he first looked at Shoyo then to my stupid grin He finally smiled and asked us to join their table.

" Hinata-" Kuroo rarely calls Shoyo like this so I looked at him surprised by his sudden seriousness.  
" I have known Kenma ever since we were kids, and he's pretty much like a brother to me- that being said, if you ever cheated or break his heart Please remember that I'm not going to hold back-"

He looked at me then back to Shoyo,  
" although I'm pretty sure Sugawara will get you first before I can so I'm not really worried-" he laughed it off and went off to enjoy his dinner.

" why are you scaring Shoyo like that Kuroo? " this is very unnecessary, I never would think Shoyo would even have time to cheat, not that he's someone like that. Just that between classes, training, and life someone like Hinata Shoyo won't cheat. 

" I'll do my best to make him Happy- thank you for entrusting Kenma to my care."   
" Stop it you two! I'm seriously going mad!" 

  
I would say this is pretty much expected from Kuroo, Sugawara on the other hand was a bit teary eyed making sure that Shoyo treated me well on our first time. 

" Hinata is too inexperienced when it comes to dating Kenma- and he's pretty much all about volleyball so don't worry about him liking someone else! But please take good care of him." 

His Captain, Daichi was scolding Shoyo about after care tips,Speaking from experience on the do's and don't of dating. I Found out that Sawamura and Suga has been dating since first year and it shows,from the way they talk to each other and how they smile at each other.

A bit envious that they got to see each other and practice together, I wanted to asked Shoyo about us being separated after training ends,I want to see him as much but ofcourse without interrupting our practice and his studying.

When I asked him about this,he went quiet for a moment then looked at me with his determined amber eyes.  
" well- we can visit each other, Tokyo is just a train away." He sounded confident, like he has planned this out for years.

" but- you need to tell me if you have practice games or anything okay?" I nodded,reaching out for some snacks but Shoyo reach out to my hand kissing the back of it and I'll be totally lying if I say it didn't send shivers down to my core.

Who knew Shoyo to be this affectionate.  
" your hands is too soft- unlike mine." My hands smaller compared to Shoyo's he was examining it and use my palm to doodle using his finger.

"mhmm.. what did you write..?"  
" mine." I looked at him.  
" mine?" I Asked him a bit confused.  
" yes..yours." and he smiled and then I have to hide, too embarrassed to looked at him my whole face went red, unable to contain my own happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for posting this late but tadaaaaa!


	7. how to get away from murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if only kuroo knows how to be human

* * *

The last Day of the training camp finally arrived.

Last night we went on our first date ever,date meaning being alone eating some bread with the casual sneaking of kisses.

Shoyo was surprisingly clingy,he didn't mind that I was just playing alone. He would just sit beside me,or sometimes he'll just take a nap on my futon.

  
Not that I'm bragging or anything but he looks so cute all curled up in a blanket I'll be using at night.

" you need to stop staring or chibi-chan would melt." Kuroo just arrived with Yaku behind him.

" shut up, he's taking a nap." but he wasn't. he's just trying to relax while I was busy playing games. 

" shoyo? do you need to go back to your team? "

" are you going to sleep already? " his eyes was examining my mood, and to be honest the way he looks at me right now makes me feel like I'm seeing Shoyo for the first time. 

" mhm.. well.. its a bit late and you'll be leaving early right? " Shoyo needed,stretching his whole body before hugging me from behind.

" we'll see each other again soon right?" He's not too shy around Kuroo being affectionate like this. I envy him so much,being this brave.

  


* * *

Kai, Yaku and Kuroo the three third years in the group just watches us, Kuroo's grin was too evident. he's too happy to see us together although I did warn him to not scare Shoyo again. 

I reach out to pat his head while nodding.  
" we can do video calls from time to time..if you want to. " there would be less opportunities to see each other once I graduate highschool and Shoyo would be too busy with practice and school. 

_i somehow detest the fact that I was born a year earlier than him_. 

"we sure can do that! and on my rest days we can go on dates! " _dates? I guess we can do that since we are a couple but I don't have the slightest Idea what to do_. 

" you can sleep over at my house too! although it's a bit far. " he continued, he was too busy playing with my hair his fingers running through it. 

" won't your mother be weirded out about that? " _i'm talking about me, a second year, someone from another school staying the night._

" mhm.. I don't think so. you're my boyfriend anyway. " Shoyo said that without any doubt, Kuroo's grin was replaced with a genuine smile. 

" will you be introducing Kenma as your wife to your mom then?" Shoyo stiffen, he's now on full panic mode. 

" w-wife? I wouldn't dare.. to assume.. Kenma just agreed to be my boyfriend.. I don't know if he wants to be my.. " It was my turn to hide my face in a nearby pillow. 

" Kenma? you okay? kenmaaaa? " Yaku was trying to remove the pillow, He must be worried I'm trying to commit suicide using it. 

_damn.. i don't know how to keep up with shoyo. I love him so much and he makes me so crazy. if he doesn't stop I'll end up taking him home with me_! 

" Shoyo, stop being so mushy. I'm going to die. " I tried to say that with a very calm and collected expression, although unsuccessfully as my face was crimson. 

" kenma wouldn't just admit it that he likes being called Hinata's wife! bwaahahahahhaahhahaha" there goes the one last reason why I want to keep Kuroo alive all this time. 

" just give me a few more years and I'll marry Kenma! " Shoyo bowed again, He needs to realize that Kuroo isn't my father and any permission from him is void. 

not that Kuroo ever thought of saying that to my boyfriend who's now asking permission from Yaku like he's my mom, both of them intolerable by giving out such advises to someone who's not even old enough to drink let alone get married. 

" stop it you two! Shoyo don't listen to them. " Shoyo was just laughing with them, he's comfortable around the team I didn't even have to worry about him fitting in although I need to stop Lev from asking him to have him as his bestman. 

" hehe Kuroo-san is kind enough to even put in a good word so that your mom would like me, pretty cool right? " Shoyo trust him too much, a very grave mistake. 

" I wouldn't trust him that much Shoyo.. now go back to your room I need to execute a perfect murder if someone asked Tell them I was with you the whole night and That I'm innocent. "

" hey don't kill them yet. " Shoyo stood up, leaving the futon warm.   
" sleep well Shoyo.. see you tomorrow. " he leaned down, planting a quick kiss on my lips.   
" yeah.. goodnight kenma." and he left just like that. 

* * *

_the futon smells like him, its warm like him_. 

and it made me crave for him. He must be sleeping now, he never sleep past ten which is what a good athlete should be doing. I however don't intend to play volleyball after highschool, but Shoyo will. 

" kenma don't play games anymore or you'll end up waking up late. " I grunt in response, I was too preoccupied of Shoyo wearing japan's uniform which made his hair stand out more, it made me sigh just imagining how much cute he looks right now and after a few more years he'll definitely mature and even look hot. 

" stop with all the sighing kenmaaaaa! we know you're all in love!!! " Yaku was mumbling about wanting to sleep. 

" maybe we should have let chibi-chan sleep here. it's their last night after all. " Kuroo was sure being extra difficult today. 

" lemme text Sugawara then-" I sit up straight.

" don't you dare. " but I heard the message was just sent. _I guess prison won't be too bad after all._

  
a few knocks and Shoyo who's in his PJs was back at our room with his pillow, he looks like he's about to drop he looks cute with such droopy eyes. 

" Sugawara-san said you got scared and want me to sleep beside you..? " he was half awake, he didn't even wait for my reply and just place his pillow beside mine. 

" let's sleep kenma, I can't keep my eyes open anymoooore. " he was back at the futon, sleeping on the other side giving me enough space to share with him. 

" don't worry kenma, we won't be listening the entire night. " Yaku was moving farther away from me. 

" go on and sleep kenma! don't keep him waiting. " Kuroo was dragging his futon away as well.   
I was speechless, given no choice I found myself getting under the same futon with my boyfriend. 

" Kenmaa..? " was Shoyo sleep talking? I looked at him, he's still sleeping. unaware of how fast my heart is beating, or how uneven my breathing was compared to his. 

" aaahh.. i love you. " definitely sleep talking. I can hear Kuroo snickering.   
" Shoyo sleep.. " he just smiled, hugging me close.   
I thought that I won't be able to sleep a wink the entire night but surprisingly I was asleep the entire night. 

  
I don't even remember dreaming, but I did hear shoyo sleep talking about marriage wearing our jerseys, not that I'll let him do that. He'll look more handsome in a black tuxedo. 

and that's how our the last night of the training camp ended. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you imagine kenma being all tongue tied because Shoyo keeps on saying all those mushy stuff to him? 🥰


	8. For keeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go back home.

* * *

Breakfast was a blur, from the moment Shoyo woke up and wash his face time seems to be tickling too fast and I hate it, I don't want for the training to end, Shoyo will go back to Miyagi and we'll be both busy again. 

  
" I'm going to miss you Kenma.. " this was the nth time Shoyo said this, but this time he's about to get on the bus, his bag is already packed and we're just spending some valuable time to snuggle. His arms   
around my neck as he shower me with kisses, just quick ones but enough for me to want more. 

" me too.. baby. I did promise I'll see you sometime right? " but of course it won't be enough, seeing him, holding him close, kissing him, it's all different. 

  
" i know you will.. then video calls too. " he starts off with kissing my neck. " can I put a Hickey here? " he said while tracing his fingers on my neck. 

" _noooo_.. my mom will see it." Shoyo pouted "but.. you can put it somewhere no one else can see." it's not like I'm saying No to him I just don't want someone else to see it. 

" _are you sure about that_? " but he's already lifting my shirt up, kissing my stomach giving me shivers.   
I didn't know up until now how that innocent, pure Shoyo can have this side to him? his warm breath against my skin was enough to make me moan. 

" shoyo.. don't tease me..you know we can't- there isn't much time. " he knows that, fuck. but that didn't stop him from licking and sucking my nipples like he's making a point. 

" I'm going to miss you.. " and without wasting another second, he was on top of me. kissing me, rough at first, too fast-but he too was in a hurry. 

_he wanted me as much as I want him_. 

" baby.. you're going to make me hard and not cum? that's cruel. " I was rubbing against him, making sure he knows how hard I am, I can tell he is too. 

" I promise I won't.. and it won't take long baby. " he was helping me out off my jeans, his dick was already pressed against me and when he start rubbing our erection together I then realize what he wanted to do. 

Shoyo sure knows how to be creative and with both us fully satisfied and in a hurry to get clean up I can't help not to laugh at how we manage to still do it. 

" how was that baby? " he was helping me to stand up, kissing my nose while waiting for my reply.   
" you are amazing as usual baby. " he giggle, that sweet, carefree giggle I love the most. for the next couple of months I'll be hearing his giggle through the phone, or whenever we can squeeze a video call. 

  
Not that we keep everyone waiting but when they saw us everyone avoided looking at us. was it too obvious that we sneak out for one final make out? 

" why are they acting so weird? " Shoyo was looking at his team mates who suddenly was too busy admiring the bus, when kuroo saw us He was pointing at my shirt and then I realize. 

" uhm.. baby, I'm wearing your shirt." no wonder they can tell, When Shoyo looked at what he's wearing he burst into fits of laughter. 

" Can I keep this baby? I wanted to sleep wearing this. " isn't that the sweetest thing? but damn my face went red just thinking about Shoyo wearing my shirt at night. 

" Are you sure? isn't this your favorite shirt? "  
" yeah, and you are my favorite person. " I wanted to hide somewhere so I can kiss my boyfriend. 

For someone who hasn't dated he knows how to say all the right words.   
" _oookkaaay-keep the shirt baby_. " Shoyo can asked me for anything and I'll probably say yes. 

" text me when you got home okay? do I get to have one more kiss before I go? " a kiss? when everyone is secretly looking at us? 

" but.. everyone can see us? " not that everyone was looking at us directly but I can feel their stare. 

" Oh.. you're right, I guess we'll see each other soon baby. " He looks wistful, I looked around before giving him a quick peck, He looked at me surprise but then he smiled before locking me for our final embrace. 

" I love you Kenma Kozume. " He said that full of sincerity, so intense I almost choke.   
" I love you Shoyo Hinata.. so much. " I tried to hide how much I adore him, too afraid that I might scare him away But he gives so much without asking for anything in return. 

  
I watched as his bus disappear as it turns the corner, Kuroo was ushering me to get on our bus. 

" you'll see him soon enough, don't worry. " I try to focus on not texting Shoyo right away, I don't want to appear too eager but the moment I manage to sit I immediately sent a text. 

  
[ _**babycakes**_ ] 

_i miss you_. 

[ _**my baby**_ ] 

_i miss you more._  
 _won't you get dizzy by texting baby?_

_[ **baby cakes**_ ] 

_mhm.. maybe? are you sleepy_? 

[ _**my baby**_ ] 

_a bit, I'll probably sleep in a bit._  
 _is that ok?_

[ _**babycakes**_ ] 

_yes, I'll try and get some sleep so we can talk later_. 

[ _**my baby**_ ] 

_sounds like a plan, once you get home don't forget to eat first_. 

[ _**my baby**_ ] 

_i still can't believe you are mine_ 😅

[ _**babycakes**_ ] 

_it's not like I'm such a major catch or something_

[ **_my baby_** ] 

_yes you are, can't wait to tell my friends I'm dating an angel._

[ _**babycakes**_ ] 

_won't they find it weird? you dating another older guy_? 

[ _**my baby**_ ] 

_why is that weird? we both love each other. and I'm super crazy about you_. 

[ _**babycakes**_ ] 

_I'm grinning like a crazy person and kuroo just announced at the entire bus that I looked so in love_. 

[ _**my baby**_ ]

_heh, kageyama's sleeping beside me and Suga-san said to rest for a bit_. 

[ _**babycakes**_ ] 

_you should, message me when you wake up._  
 _i love you_. 

[ _**my baby**_ ] 

_will do 😘_  
 _i love you too_. 

* * *

I put my phone back on my bag, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. Shoyo would still be travelling for hours, maybe I should have bought him something to eat but we got too distracted It somehow slipped my mind. 

When we got back from school, The coach wanted to have a meeting before going home. I check on my phone,still no messages from him. I guess he's still sleeping.

" Missing your boyfriend already? _ohhh_ to be young and in love." Kuroo sounds like a middle age man whenever he acts like this, he's just a year older but why does he sound like he's ninety? 

" Shoyo hasn't texted so I guess he's still sleeping. "  
its nice having someone to talked to about Shoyo, Kuroo never judge me for being attracted to a guy and I doubt he'll be surprise if he finds out that I wanted to share a house with Shoyo after highschool. 

  
I'll be going to university after highschool I don't think Shoyo would, he'll probably want to go pro.   
So many things can happen but one thing I'm sure of is that I want him on my life for good. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how to not get caught in a quick make out with your boyfriend by kenhina

**Author's Note:**

> first Kenhina such fluff.


End file.
